Muse
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Real life is not as beautiful as written pieces, TK knows all too well. But even real life can have happy endings, right? TaixTK, yaoi, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

More Digimon! I'm like really excited over this story, but I am excited over all my new Digimon stories. It's been a while since I wrote for the fandom, but god, do I love the characters. And exploring new pairings is always fun!

I tried a bit of a different writing style, and I hope it fits, and that I can maintain it through the rest of the chapters... But please enjoy this one for now!

...

One could start a story with a description of a beautiful summer's day, talking about how the sunrays softly touched the greenest grass one had ever seen. A weeping willow sitting by the water side, a soft brush rustling through its leaves. Sketching a beautiful scene as a starter, introducing a character who loved being there. An almost poetic moment. TK didn't like poetry much, nor did he like creating scenes that would never happen in real life.

The sound of the cap being lifted off another bottle of beer, the stains on the carpet that he would have to hide, the tiny apartment cramped with too many people. That was real life. The heaviness of the air around, the warmth clinging to his skin, that was real. The couple that was making out in the corner of the room, trying to hide away in the shadows of a large houseplant. That happened all the time. Especially with the two people involved. Denial was strong, Davis still claiming he was very much into Kari, but it was a certain best friend who received all the intimate attention.

"Why so glum?"

The scene TK was trying to sketch was the party he was throwing, organised more by Matt than by TK, but that was beside the point. And at parties you needed the partygoers. There was no particular theme to this one, except it was for Digi-destined only. It was Kari who had joined him on the balcony, a breath of fresh air needed. Kari was also the one just a bit too in tune with TK's emotions, seeing exactly when he was feeling off.

Turning to look at her TK put up a smile to assure her he was doing fine. "My beer is empty, and without it I just feel a little empty," he joked.

A chuckle left her lips as Kari rolled her eyes, not buying the excuse, but not pushing either. "I'll get you another one." She grabbed the empty bottle and retreated from the balcony, stepping back into the steamy living room. The windows had even fogged up.

Eyeing the group inside TK contemplated on returning. Good thing his mother would still be gone for a few days, because he had a lot to clean up after the party was over. Most wouldn't leave until the sun had risen again, sleeping in various rooms of the apartment. Last time he had found someone in the bath tub the next day, a pillow made from the little guest handtowels. Yes, it was Davis.

As soon as he slid open the balcony door he was hit by the warmth from inside, it feeling almost wet against his skin. Unfortunately he couldn't leave it open, the noise everyone made a disturbance to the neighbours, and then he would be in a lot of trouble. Still it had reached tropical temperatures, and if people were drunk enough, he knew some shirts would start flying through the room. They really were far too comfortable around each other.

"Here you got your beer," Kari said with a sweet smile, dropping the bottle in TK's hand. "Your brother is getting quite wasted by the way."

That was nothing new. TK followed Kari's line of side to the kitchen, where most of the older ones of the group had gathered in a cluster. Matt was standing by the counter, one hand tightly gripping the edge as to not tumble forward. The smile he wore was almost creepy, if he had not been staring at his girlfriend. "Whose fault do you think it is this time?" TK asked. A game they played every time they had these sorts of get-togethers.

"Don't think it's my brother," Kari mused, cocking her head to the side as she eyed the group.

TK felt his heartbeat rise a little as he followed her gaze towards Tai. Just for a second, he granted himself a look at the brown-haired boy, though he should say man. Tai had really filled out in the recent years. He was still athletic, but his focus hadn't remained just on soccer. It made him attractive. Tai had probably always been attractive, at least to TK's standards. TK had simply never looked at his brother's best friend that way. Had possibly avoided it on purpose. Tai was the very reason TK had learned he was not just attracted to girls. Sweet tans with confident smiles were just a bit of a weakness of his.

"It could be Sora. I heard her say she was going to drag Matt home with her. Feeding him drunk might make that easier, but I don't think it's beneficial in the end."

Right, they were still playing a game.

"If Sora said that, then I think Matt is feeding himself drunk," TK replied. "You know how he is when it comes to sex."

Another chuckle rose up from Kari, putting TK a bit more at ease. He really wished he could tell Kari about his feelings. But how do you explain to your best friend that you are in love with their brother? At some point he'd have to. Kari wouldn't keep waiting, and eventually she would pull the words out of him. It was what she was good at. It was what he loved most about her.

"Do you think Davis and Ken will go home together today?" Diverting their attention to the next pair, TK was now staring at the interlocked couple, dangerously dangling over the houseplant. Hopefully that would survive. How was he going to explain to his mother that the plant had perished in the week that she was away?

"Have they ever gone home together?" TK questioned. He tried to think back on all the previous parties they've had, but he couldn't quite remember how they had all ended.

Lifting her forefinger Kari waved it from left to right, a mischievous look on her face. "A little birdy told me that they are spending every weekend together, and hardly ever leave the house."

"Yolei is the bird, isn't she?"

As Kari let out a genuine laugh, TK had to laugh along, shaking his head at this whole ordeal. "Yeah, she is," Kari admitted unnecessarily. "But don't ask me how she knows. I think I rather not know."

"I second that," TK muttered, eyeing the couple one last time as he washed one of the thick leaves break off his mother's beloved plant. Why could they not have chosen the hallway to kiss like any other sane person?

"TK!"

And with that his attention was back to the kitchen, his eyes accidentally landing on Tai again, though he had not been the one to call TK. It didn't matter though. TK couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Tai's form, take in the way his eyes lit up when he found something funny. Or the way his lips curved whenever he teased his friends. Right now he was slouched back against the kitchen island, a beer in one hand, and Mimi's waist in the other. She didn't mind the hand there. Mimi would never respond to Tai's advances, having no interest in the guy whatsoever. And Tai didn't really have these ulterior motives either. There was nothing intimate about it, and yet TK was bothered by it. Mostly because TK wanted to be in Mimi's position.

"TK!"

This time TK's eyes snapped to the right person. It was his brother, still clinging to the counter, but also in the process of opening several drawers.

Rubbing his temples TK got ready for a very tiring moment, one almost every party occurred. Moving around the couch he stepped towards the kitchen, passing Tai in a hurry. He felt those chocolate coloured eyes follow him, making his heartbeat speed up once more. TK knew it was merely out of curiosity, but it still felt good to receive Tai's attention. No matter in what context.

"What the hell do you want now, Matt?"

TK already sounded annoyed, and he didn't even know what was going on yet. But seeing Sora's apologetic look he knew it must be something dumb.

"Where does mom keep the ashtray?"

The ashtray… Matt had never smoked a cigarette in his life, and most probably didn't even bring cigarettes to begin with. So what would he really be smoking here? Why did big brothers have to be so tiring? And why was it TK who needed to act like a mother every time Matt got drunk.

Pinching the bridge of his nose TK processed what was happening around him, while Matt threw open another drawer. "Matt," he said softly, because he really was about to lose his cool. "Mom doesn't own an ashtray and you don't smoke."

Matt shot TK a confused look, not fully understanding what TK was saying. "But Mimi brought vanilla cigarettes."

Quickly TK turned around, now understanding he needed to focus on someone else. Mimi was still standing beside Tai, mixed in a casual conversation with Yolei and Izzy. With his attention solely on Mimi, TK managed to stand in front of her, practically feeling Tai's warmth radiating off him.

"Mimi, you can't smoke in the house," TK lectured. God, when had he turned into everyone's mother?

Dumbly Mimi blinked at him, the sudden interruption confusing her a little. At least she wasn't drunk, or tipsy for that matter. The girl hardly drank. She once explained she didn't like the feeling of losing control like that, and decided she would only drink when she liked the beverage, and even then she kept it to a minimum. Made this conversation a lot easier to have.

"Oh, well I was not going to," she replied, still looking rather confused.

Right, it was Matt who had wanted to smoke in the house. Feeling Tai's gaze on him now made it very hard for TK to respond to Mimi again. It hardly seemed important anyway. Especially when he felt Tai reach for his hand, instead grabbing the bottle of beer from him. It seemed he had been about to drop it.

"Sorry," TK started, rubbing his temples again. "Matt said you had cigarettes and was whining about an ashtray. I assumed you wanted to smoke."

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed, a sweet smile back on her lips. The girl was really hard to insult, thankfully. "No, I was just telling them about these new cigarettes I got. I like the vanilla taste they have, but I don't smoke much anyway. I actually left them at home."

"Right," TK said, finding this situation more frustrating by the second. It meant his brother was whining over nothing, as per usual. "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about it," Mimi said, but TK was already moving back to his brother, knowing he'd have to deal with Matt still.

That was until a hand reached out and stopped him from turning the corner. "Leave them be. Sora will take care of it." Those deep brown eyes looked at him almost fondly, shooting him a smile that went straight to TK's heart. The bang of a pot falling out of a cabinet made them both look away for a moment, but with Tai's hand still in front of him, TK didn't feel the need to run over to his brother, and clean the mess. "Damn it, Sora. I think it's time you take him home."

"What do you think I've been trying, Tai?" Sora muttered sarcastically, desperately trying to pull Matt away from the next cabinet. "Maybe instead of telling me what to do, help me!"

"Fuck," Tai breathed out, turning his body fully to the couple now. "I have to take Kari home. I can't help you carry the idiot home."

The girl in question had now joined them as well, curiously eyeing the scene in front of her. More pots were now pulled from cabinets, Matt in search of the ashtray, though TK doubted Matt remembered that. God, Matt was annoying when he was drunk. And how had he gotten so drunk anyway? Tai and Sora both seemed almost sober.

TK would now offer something he rather wouldn't have. It meant Tai could leave right away, and even if TK didn't know how to act around the guy anymore, he rather have Tai around for as long as possible. "Kari can stay over. Then you don't have to walk her home. And I have to admit I rather have Matt puking at dad's place."

"Yay, sleepover!" Kari exclaimed as she threw her arms around TK. Seeing the smile Tai shot them as Kari embraced him, he felt his stomach drop. TK was aware Matt would love it if he started dating Kari, and Tai probably felt the same way. Really just his luck to fall for his best friend's brother.

"Thank you, TK!" Sora called over, and then quickly motioned for Tai to join her in lifting Matt off the floor. With a sigh the brunet joined them, and with his added strength they managed a lot easier. Matt hung between them like a dead weight, spewing insults as reasons to let him go and continue his search. They dragged Matt out of the kitchen and TK followed them to the front door to assist them in actually getting out.

In the door frame they halted for a moment, Tai turning to TK. "Sorry to cut the party short. We'll make sure your brother gets home safe," he started, and then hesitated for a moment, eyeing TK's shoes. "I'd say Matt will come help clean up tomorrow, but he'll be in no position to do so. So I'll be here at noon to help you out. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

And with that the three left after a short goodbye from Sora, and a muttered "I don't feel very good," from Matt.

Beautiful summer's days with sleeping willows and trickling water definitely was not reality. Hoping your drunk brother wouldn't puke all over your crush's shoes, that was.

...

Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

For updates on when I am writing, follow me on instagram. I sometimes mention it in my story. At: dana dot eliza

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

Another Digimon update, with some friendship! I really dig the TK x Kari friendship, so be prepared for that in this chapter... Enjoy!

...

If TK could sketch a morning he would start with a king-size bed filled with the softest pillows, sheets a light weight on your body. The room would be bright, filled with the warm morning soon casting in through the open window. Birds would be chirping as a wake-up call, their song wishing you a happy morning. If TK could sketch a morning, it would look nothing like the one he was having.

Still laying in his single person size bed TK conveyed the situation. His surroundings smelled like beer, which meant he smelled like beer, spilled by numerous people when alcohol levels had gotten too high. The room outside his bedroom would be a mess. Fruity drinks leaving sticky stains on places he really not wanted them. Glasses strewn around everywhere, some may even broken. The trash that was left behind.

No TK's morning would not be beautiful, not at all. But there was a chance it was no longer morning anyway.

The soft sighs that had come from Kari had stopped, meaning she was awake as well, but remained quiet. She was quite possibly thinking of the same things TK was, wishing she had not stayed over. Now she was forced to help with the clean-up.

But for now they remained in bed, TK on his single person bed, and Kari on a mattress next to him. Many had given him weird looks, but they had always shared a room, ever since they were little. And since TK moved closer to Kari, they had become even closer. Plus nothing happened, had ever happened even. TK had no interest in Kari, and Kari shared that feeling. They were friends, that was it. He loved her, but in a very platonic way. Something a lot of people didn't understand. Especially Davis, who still pestered them about it, no matter what arguments they laid out for him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kari said, breaking the morning silence.

Turning his head TK looked over at her. She was staring up at the ceiling. Her face didn't say much, but Kari was the best at hiding her emotions. She could read TK easily, but he never mastered the same for her. Sometimes he really wished he could. A lot of problems could've been avoided, and he could've been there for her better.

"Go ahead," he murmured, turning to look at the same ceiling.

For a moment it remained quiet, Kari finding the right words to use. "Yesterday Yolei said that I should find a cute boy to date, like she always does. But then every time she does I wonder what cute boy I am supposed to date, right? So what I kind of want to ask, who do you think I should date?"

This was not a subject they touched very often. Kari's love life. Mostly because she didn't have one. For as long as TK had known her, she had never gone on a date, and before that she really was too young. TK figured that if she wanted to date someone, she would. There were enough guys interested in her, and if it would be a girl in the end, TK would support her through it all. But she never voiced that she wanted to date, so to TK she just wouldn't. So this seemed to change that thought a little.

"Well, is there anyone you like?" TK asked.

Both had turned to look at each other, eyes meeting half way. Kari already wore a smile, but TK could read it as a fake one. Only that was something he had picked up on over the years. "Well, I like you," Kari answered.

That made TK mimic her smile, though his a bit more genuine, matching an eye-roll with it. "Yeah, but you're not attracted to me."

"No…" Kari said, and after that her smile faltered. Her eyes moved down at the sheets covering her body, hands fingering the fabric. "I don't think I'm really attracted to anyone."

TK kept looking at her, seeing the shimmer in her eyes as several emotions passed by. He still couldn't read them, though he could tell that Kari was upset, and then was enough information for now.

"That's okay. You don't have to date anyone," TK said. "If you're not interested, then why would you? And if I'm looking at my dating life, it's probably better not to." A little joke at the end to make her smile, because at least he could always make Kari smile.

And indeed she was smiling, her eyes meeting TK's again. She then got up and moved over to TK's bed. "Scoot over," she demanded, and then slit right in beside him. Something they hadn't done in a while. Not after someone had commented that it was strange for a boy and a girl to lay in bed together without anything happening. They usually didn't care what others thought, but this had bothered them for some reason. Mostly because they didn't want to strengthen the rumours that they were together. Especially not after TK started dating. He had been called a cheater a few times for no apparent reason.

"Better not have Matt barge in on us now," TK muttered. Putting an arm around Kari's frame he pulled her a little closer. Both their gazes were turned towards the ceiling again. It really needed a fresh layer of paint.

Kari clacked her tongue at TK's comment, very aware of what Matt really wanted. "Or Tai for that matter."

Tai… TK hadn't dared think of him this morning. Not yet. Kari's brother would be here around noon. It could almost be noon, and then Kari and he would still be in bed. He would open the door still wearing his sleeping shirt, making this worst impression he could. TK wanted to look good when Tai came over. Always wanted to look good whenever Tai looked at him. Maybe they should get out of bed.

"The other day he went on about it again," Kari commented, focused on her brother in a different manner. "He was talking about what a great guy you were and how you had grown up so well, and that he really admired how fast you had chosen the next step in your life. He honestly just went on and on about you." TK felt his heart skip a beat as heard the second-hand compliments falling from Kari's lips. "So I told him that if he liked you so much, that he should just ask you out himself."

The last comment made every muscle in TK's body tighten. He had to stop himself from actually squeezing Kari's shoulder, because then she would really know something was up, and he really had to avoid that. She couldn't know. Not now. Not when he had no idea how to even process this himself. There was a very slim chance Tai was interested in him, but TK could hope.

"What did he say to that?" TK asked, sounding slightly breathless.

The movements of Kari's shoulder told TK she shrugged. "Nothing really. Just got a dirty look. Don't know if it was because he was insulted or because he didn't want to talk about his dating life. He's gotten very secretive about that lately. Ever since one the girls he was dating ended up at our house unannounced, Tai doesn't bring any of them back home to avoid that. So I have no idea who he is dating, or when he is dating."

"Weird," TK mused, though he was not even convinced by his own tone. He felt Kari look up at him, but she didn't comment. She did feel something was off though. Hopefully she would let him keep this secret just for a little longer. "Really with my brother being too embarrassed to talk about relationship and your brother avoiding talking about it, we're pretty much on our own."

A short chuckle fell from Kari's lips, and then she pushed TK's arm away to get out of bed. As she stretched her arms above her head, standing beside TK's bed, Kari finally commented back. "Well, it's not like you want to be like your brother, and I don't want to be like my brother, so I think we're good."

Kari was only dressed in a little tank top and her panties. Enough of a sleeping attire. It was just that the panties were very distracting, and TK couldn't keep his eyes off Kari's behind as she started moving through the room.

Slowly he sat up as well to finally get out of bed, his eyes still glued to Kari's behind. "You know it's really weird that you have two cat paws on your butt. I'm pretty sure you don't wear them to seduce anyone, but it feels like they are really trying to, and it's creeping me out."

"Huh?" Kari replied first, glancing back at her own behind to see which panties she was even wearing. Not very memorable apparently. "Oh, I thought these were cute. And you're one to talk with the shirt you're wearing."

TK's shirt said 'just do me' in faded letters with the Nike logo under it. A shirt he's had for a long time and only wore when he slept. But he could see her point. It was not a very flattering line, and definitely not one to seduce someone, even if it tried. It had never gotten him laid, that's for sure.

"I'm going to take a shower and try and get this stink off me," TK said as he got up from the bed.

Kari was sniffing her own shirt to see if it was still wearable, but quickly decided against it as she flung it back to the ground. Instead she then went for TK's wardrobe, meaning he'd have another shirt less. How many had she stolen by now? At least two sweatshirts. People had warned him that girlfriends would steal clothes. What about just friends? Apparently, they stole more often.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Kari offered as she pulled one of TK's t-shirts over her head.

Stepping onto the mattress Kari had slept on TK thought about it for a second, the image of the kitchen filtering through his mind. "I'm not sure if you can even find the kitchen, but if you manage to even open the fridge, then be my guest."

Reaching the door TK got ready for the mess outside, taken a few extra seconds to find the courage to go through it all. Why were parties always so messy?

"You can do it," Kari encouraged, but TK really didn't want to.

In the end TK did find the courage and just went through the door. He ignored the mess for the most part as he slipped into the bathroom, thankfully finding it empty. No one had stayed behind unlike last time. Everyone had gotten home and had slept there. So TK took a steaming hot shower to wake himself up and when he got out Kari had even managed to make them breakfast.

Both were now sitting at the kitchen island, munching on their breakfast in silence. They had mostly just pushed away the junk that had still been on the counter and had made room for themselves. This was the only place in the room where there wasn't stuff.

TK had been staring at an ashtray that had appeared out of nowhere. It was empty, but TK still wondered where it had come from. He was certain they didn't own one. It was the doorbell that brought him back to his senses. For a moment he was confused. Who would want something of them now? That was until he remembered Tai was going to help clean up the place. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon, so Tai was late. But that was normal for the guy, and around noon TK and Kari would not have been ready yet anyway.

Pushing himself off the barstool TK shuffled towards the front door, because that door had rung, meaning Tai had gotten himself in the building already. As a final touch up TK slid a hand through his hair, hoping it would help the mess a bit, and then opened the door.

Tai was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with a funny print. His hair was even unrulier than normal, with eyes half lidded with sleep. Even with the least amount of effort TK thought Tai looked attractive, perhaps even more so. TK wanted to relish in this sense of comfort that Tai was emitting, lingering even in the way the guy was standing.

"Ready for the cleaning duty," Tai muttered, shooting a lazy smile up at TK.

TK's morning may not have been pretty, and TK's afternoon would probably be worse. But with Tai in the mix TK could surely sketch a very beautiful scene.

...

How did you like that one? More Tai is obviously to follow and I already have some ideas on how to continue...

I also hinted at Kari perhaps being asexual or aromantic, because that is how she feels to me. I don't want to label her, but that is what I'll be going with in the rest of the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Updating all the Digimon stories I have going on! Have some Tai in this chapter, with quite a few revelations.

...

Sunday afternoons could be spend lounging in bed, going out for a late lunch, or hanging out with friends at the local park to absorb the few rays of sunshine that the clouds let through. All things TK would prefer writing about above cleaning the apartment his mom and he lived in after an alcohol filled party. But he had to admit, things weren't as bad as he had anticipated. Seeing Tai standing in his kitchen by the sink, washing all the glasses and other things they had used the previous night, his arm muscles flexing constantly under the pressure. TK couldn't help it that his eyes then flickered down, trying to get a glimpse of that taut ass through the loose fabric of Tai's sweatpants. There was not much to see, but it still put TK in a better mood.

"Honestly, Yolei is not allowed to dance anymore with a drink in her hand," Kari muttered from her position on the floor. She was crouched down, scrubbing away at a large sticky stain, presumably caused by Yolei's sweet cocktail she had been drinking the entire evening.

"You can tell her that," TK said with a smile, the tease clear on his tongue. Moving towards the almost deceased plant, TK tried to figure out how he was going to explain to his mother how one of the branches had broken off.

The defeated sigh that left Kari's lips was enough of a sign that Kari knew exactly what TK meant. "Maybe we should get her a bigger glass and not pour as much in there."

"And have her be even more of a hazard?"

Those words were spoken by Tai, and TK had to his best to not just outright stare at him, as he had done before. While doing the dishes water had seeped into Tai's shirt, it now clinging to his body in lewd ways. At least it was how TK saw things. Those deep brown eyes met TK's for a second, an eyebrow raised when TK had looked back just a tat too long. How unfortunately infatuated he was.

"She is not a hazard!" Kari defended with a smile, chucking her rag towards her brother, who caught it effortlessly.

"You are all hazards when you are drunk," Tai accused, giving Kari a pointed look. "But your brother is the worst." Tai was pointing at TK, his sole attention on TK. "It took us two hours to get the bastard home. Even Sora opted out on taking care of him at her place."

That woke TK up slightly. "Wait. Two hours?" he questioned. "You did take a cab, right?"

"Oh yeah," Tai sighed, shuffling down towards the living area Kari and TK were in, sinking onto the couch. "But getting the guy in the cab was already a struggle. Getting the guy out of there after puking all over the floor was worse. The cabbie was so pissed and made us pay so much for the cleaning costs. And we didn't want to argue, having this drunk puking asshole laughing hysterically at his own reflection in the side mirror. God, he was such a prick." Tiredly Tai let his head fall back onto the backrest of the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. One hand then left his face, and without looking he pointed straight at TK again. "Next time I'll just walk Kari home and you can take care of your brother."

That made TK smile. The tone in Tai's voice said he was not really angry at Matt, he was just very tired. Everyone would be after such a night. It was tiring taking care of someone drunk, especially when they did not want to cooperate. And TK was very familiar with Matt's drunk escapades.

"I have a better idea," TK replied, seeing Tai peek at him through his fingers. "How about next time we just have the party at his place. Then he gets to clean up the mess."

The finger was still pointed at him, but with a different intention this time. "I like that idea. You can be part of the party committee."

"We don't have a party committee," Kari said, rolling her eyes at her brother as she finally got up off the floor, trailing over to the next stain.

"We do now!" Tai announced. "Me and TK."

And those words made TK's heart race. Tai referring to them together, even in something as silly as a party committee, sounded perfect. Hell, he would be part of this fake committee if it meant spending more time with Tai. Time they had never spent together before. Any excuse TK now had to be more often with Tai, he would grasp. Though he still had no idea on how to behave around the other. Because acting on his feelings remained out of the question. But relishing in this bit of attention, should be okay, right?

"Oh lord," Kari started as she sank back through her knees and got to work on the next sticky stain. "You would only start one to make sure you get to get drunk at every party, and honestly, you are the biggest hazard of us all."

A pleased smile seeped onto Tai's lips at that comment, hands now folded behind his head in a lazy manner. "Yeah, but that doesn't bother me. I am then someone else's problem," he replied cheekily, sending a wink TK's way as if he was in on this. "And since TK is part of the committee, he doesn't have to be the one to take care of me and get as drunk as he wants to be!"

"Yeah, right," Kari muttered. "And I'll be the one taking care of you both. I don't mind taking care of TK, he's cute drunk. But you just start shouting and breaking stuff, and just being incredibly obnoxious until you pass out somewhere."

"Wait, what does cute drunk mean?" Tai asked, curiously eyeing TK now.

Suddenly TK was very aware of the fact that he had been standing awkwardly by the plant, holding the broken branch in his hand as if it would mend it somehow. Quickly he rushed to the other side of the room, grabbing his cleaning cloth he had busied himself with before, and started cleaning the top of the side table. He kept his ears wide open to hear what cute drunk even was. Kari had said he became very clingy when drunk, but TK had never really thought about it further. Hadn't remembered much of the times he had been very drunk.

"Oh, it's perfect," Kari said excitedly, ready to spill the beans on her best friend. "TK gets really affectionate. Wants to hug constantly, no matter who you are, and when you are very lucky, you even get a kiss!"

Tai eyed TK for a second. "Did you two kiss then?"

Thankfully it was Kari who answered, because even TK started to doubt now. He had not actually kissed her, right? "No, no, no!" she said, shaking her head as emphasizes. "I only get the cheek kisses, and the 'I love you's'. TK actually doesn't try to kiss any girl when he's drunk. Usually it's one of the guys." She contemplated this for a second before a big smile appeared on her face. "Do you remember the time when you tried to kiss Davis?" she asked TK, not really waiting on an answer. "Ken got so mad at you. But then Davis started apologising to me, which angered Ken even more. That was so funny."

This was new to TK. He really had not remembered any of this, but it did explain why both had avoided him for a period of time. Not that he cared much. But this did raise the question if he should apologise to them or not.

"Wow," Tai breathed out. "So you like guys when you are drunk, and you try to steal boyfriends. Damn, and you call me the hazard."

"He does not steal boyfriends," Kari defended. "They are not boyfriends, according to them." Apparently not as defensive as TK thought.

"Oh please," Tai muttered at her, not buying the weird excuse Davis kept feeding them. None of them did. To the group they were a couple, no matter how much they denied it. The only ones they were lying to, were themselves. Tai then turned back to TK, who must have a deep blush on his cheeks now, unable to utter a word. "So now I really need to see you drunk. See who you put your advances on next."

The clack of Kari's tongue made Tai turn back to his sister, enabling TK again to breathe. What had this situation turned into? "And what if he turns his advances on you? You'd freak out, you big baby," he accused, scrubbing the stain a little harder.

"Hell no, I wouldn't!" Tai exclaimed. He then leaned forward a bit in his seat to focus on Kari alone, hushing at her. "You know I'm into…" Tai didn't finish his sentence, looking over at TK instead as a soft red blush dusted his cheeks. He knew TK could hear, and this was apparently a secret only Kari was supposed to know. Though it intrigued TK. What was Tai into? Men? TK was certain everyone could hear his heartbeat.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean that, idiot," she shot back. It was almost as if they were bickering, but there was still this loving undertone in their voice. TK and Matt had never been as close as these two were. They shared secrets, TK and Matt never had. "I mean that TK is my best friend, and you'd freak out, because you'd feel guilty for some reason, which is absurd. I don't own TK."

Tai slunk back down in his seat and shot Kari an eyeroll. "Yeah, I'm aware. You've told me countless of times now. You are not dating TK, and I am guessing now that's because he's gay."

"He's not gay!" Kari said. "He has dated enough girls to prove that!"

"Oh yeah, because that is the best argument," Tai said sarcastically. "Like Davis who continues to claim that he likes you, and he's so gay."

This really was going too far. TK was getting more embarrassed by the minute and felt completely ignored at this point. Kari was defending him, and even if she didn't know everything, she definitely was on the right track. But to hear them bicker like this about his sexuality… "Guys," he suddenly announced, two pairs of deep brown eyes shooting towards him. "I am right here."

"Right," Tai said, turning his body more towards TK, which didn't seem like an improvement of the situation. "Then tell us. Are you gay or not?"

"You can't just ask that, Tai!" Kari exclaimed, shooting her brother a look as if he had gone completely mad. Which may have been the case, considering he was ignoring her completely, solely focused on TK still.

But he didn't want to just answer that question, after it was so rudely asked. Mostly because he wasn't sure how Tai would respond to it, and he hadn't really labelled himself either. Didn't deem it necessary for now. Considering he had thought his attraction for men had started with Tai. Now he wasn't so sure anymore, after what Kari had said. He turned his gaze away from Tai to look at the stain Kari had almost scrubbed off the floor. "If you tell me, then I'll tell you," he replied, hoping this would save him. Seeing the wide grin appearing on Kari's face as she kept on staring at Tai, made TK hopeful.

It remained quiet after that. TK dared to glance towards Tai again, seeing how he was staring right back at Kari. His cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were dark, accusing her of something. And Kari just kept up that grin of hers. It was a silent battle on who would give in first, and in the end, it was Tai who let out a sigh and turned away from the both of them.

"So not to change the subject or anything," he started, making both Kari and TK raise an eyebrow. "But I've been sitting here for a while now, and my butt has become very wet. So, either someone has peed on your couch, or someone spilled a drink here."

"Yolei is not getting a drink ever again at a party!" Kari called out, arms thrown out in frustration.

TK could be writing about perfect afternoons spend in the sun, picnicking in the park, enjoying the company of your friends. But if he was completely honest he preferred this one. Cleaning up a messy apartment left behind by a drunken crowd, with quite a bad hangover, while learning that your crush may not be as straight as one thought.

...

I have not used this much speech ever in a story I think... I hope it was fun XD I had fun writing it at least!


End file.
